


While He’s Gone

by Pinkflcyd



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Luckily they don’t cheat on each other lmao, M/M, Roger Waters - Freeform, Smut, Some angst, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, They’re super in love, david gilmour - Freeform, neither of them die, pink floyd - Freeform, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkflcyd/pseuds/Pinkflcyd
Summary: Roger has to travel to Scotland for a funeral, leaving his lover, David, behind. It’s difficult  for both men to cope with the separation, but David has a much harder time coping than Roger.





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL. I MEAN NO DISRESPECT TOWARDS PINK FLOYD OR ITS MEMBERS.
> 
> Things to know before reading:
> 
> This fic is obviously very AU.
> 
> There will be smut in this.
> 
> There will be suicidal ideation.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!! ❤️

“Do you have to leave?” 

“I do, darling. I’m sorry.”

The lanky bassist pulled his lover into his arms and held him close to himself, swaying their bodies back and forth gently. 

Roger was about to leave for London Heathrow Airport, as he was to attend the funeral of a relative who lived up in Scotland. Not only was it hard enough losing a family member, but he also had to leave his David behind. Being that both men were very quiet about their relationship (with the exception of the rest of the band and their manager knowing), Roger wasn’t able to take David with him in fear of being questioned and judged by his other relatives. 

David was devastated, obviously, but he knew that he had no other choice, and he knew that he was going to miss his man more than anything. Him and Roger had been spending most of their time together in the following months. In fact, David had basically moved into Roger’s flat with him, which surprisingly was Roger’s idea. 

“I’m going to miss you a bloody ton, George.” Whined David, whose words were muffled against Roger’s right shoulder. He wanted to cry, but he knew that doing so would only put more stress on Roger. 

“I’m going to miss you too, Dave. So much... I promise to call you once I get to my hotel, okay? I promise.”

“Okay... I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The bassist gently kissed David on the forehead, then on the lips. He then kissed David on the lips a second time. Then a third time. Finally, the pair reluctantly parted just as Roger’s mother honked her car horn outside of the flat. Roger picked up his suitcase and walked towards the door, turning to face David once more.

“I’ll see you soon, okay? Three days won’t be so bad.”

He blew his boyfriend a kiss before walking out the door and gently shut it behind himself, leaving a sad David staring at the door. 

“What took you so damn long?” Demanded Roger’s mother as he finally got his suitcase into the trunk and got into the passenger seat. 

“Sorry, mum. I was just doing last minute packing.”

“I told you to pack at least two days before the trip, hon.”

“I know, I know! I’m sorry. I overestimated my packing abilities.”

Roger slumped into his seat and stared out the window, thinking about David the whole drive to the airport. Despite trying to be optimistic for David, deep down he knew that he was going to have a super hard time being separated from his lover. 

At least four hours had gone by since Roger had left, but to David it felt like an eternity. He was so bored. He’d done everything he could thing to occupy himself, such as play his guitar, write down some lyrics, play with the cats, water the plants, and clean their room. Even after all of that, the guitarist still felt blasè and melancholy. He decided he was going to lay down and take a nap so that time would pass by faster. About an hour and a half after falling asleep, the time being about 10:45 pm, he was jolted awake by the sound of the telephone ringing at his bedside. He quickly rolled over and reached to pick up the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Dave?”

“George? Finally! God, it feels like it’s been days since you left!”

“I know, love, I’m sorry. It took longer than it should’ve to get to the hotel. There’s so much bloody traffic here, it’s insane! How are you feeling?”

“Sad. I miss you.” David pouted into the phone as he gently played with the phone chord in between his calloused fingers. 

“I miss you too. I wish I could’ve brought you with. What have you been doing since I left?”

“Well... I played some guitar, played with the cats, cleaned, watered the plants, and slept, basically.”

“You were sleeping?! I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry, I was only asleep so that time would go by faster. I’m not too tired. Where’s your mum?”

“Her and my uncle went downstairs to the lobby to grab some ice a minute ago, so I only have a little bit of time. I may have to hang up all of a sudden in case she comes in.”

“Well if you might have to hang up out of nowhere, I’ll tell you now... I love you. I love you so, so much, and I miss you terribly.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. I’ll call you whenever I get the chance to, okay? Have you taken your medication?”

“Not yet.” David looked over at the several pill bottles on their dresser. “I will once you hang up.”

“Good. And I’m still making sure that Nick goes to check up on you every day while I’m gone, okay?”

“Of course! Tomorrow I’ll call him and-“

“Shit- I hear them coming down the hall. I gotta go. I’ll call you tomorrow. I love you, Davy!” Roger said quickly before hanging up the phone. 

David let out a disappointed sigh as he gently hung the telephone back on its receiver. After a few minutes of laying in bed and staring at the ceiling in thought, he dragged himself out of bed so he could give the cats more food and take his pills. After doing so, he changed into one of Roger’s comfy long sleeved shirts as well as some pajama bottoms, and crawled back into his side of the bed before turning off his lamp and taking Roger’s pillow from his side, cuddling into it and taking in the smell of the pillow as it reminded him of Roger, which comforted him. After about twenty minutes of sad thoughts racing through his mind, he finally fell into a soft slumber.

TBC


	2. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger gives David an early morning call. Unfortunately for David, he has ‘business’ to take care of and it requires the help of Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: 
> 
> This chapter does include brief mentionings of suicidal thoughts.
> 
> This chapter also includes pretty descriptive smut, so if you don’t like that, I wouldn’t read this chapter ;)

Yet again, David was woken up to the sound of the telephone ringing at his side. He lethargically pushed his long brunette locks out of his face and rolled into his side so he could answer the phone. Before picking it up, he looked down at his body and noticed something very tight around his boxers area. 

Great. 

“Hello?” The guitarist spoke in an exhausted voice after finally picking up the phone. 

“Hey, Davy, it’s me.”

“Hey, George! What time is it?”

“About 8 am, sorry if I woke you up... How are you feeling? Did you take your pills?”

“You’re fine. You know I don’t mind being woken up by you... not in this situation, at least. I’m feeling... meh. Just missing you a lot.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’ve only tomorrow and the next day left, then I’m leaving after that. You took your pills, right?”

“Yes, George, I did. Don’t worry.”

“Good. I’ve been worrying about you. You haven’t been having any thoughts, have you?”

David was quiet for a moment. Last night as he was trying to fall asleep, his missing Roger led to the thought of himself grabbing a belt and tying one end to the bar in the closet creeping across his mind—but it only occupied his mind for less than a minute since he took his medication. And that wasn’t worth mentioning. 

“No, love. I feel asleep fairly quickly last night. Thoughts of you only!”

“Uh huh, sure, Gilmour.” Roger scoffed in a teasing manner. “Seriously though, did you? I can’t help but worry...”

“I didn’t, babe. I’m alright. Real quick, how much time do you have to talk right now?”

“Well, mum and my uncle went out to grab us some breakfast to bring up just a few minutes ago, so I probably have about 10 more minutes until they get back. Why?”

David’s lips curled into a subtle smirk. 

“Good. Because last night I couldn’t help but think about how much I miss your big, strong hands running through my hair...or your soft lips against my warm skin...”

Roger was quiet on the other line for a few seconds. “What are you trying to do?”

“Oh, nothing! Basically just hinting towards the fact that I want you inside of me right now, that’s all.”

“David... now isn’t a good time. Mum could walk in early or something-“

“George..” David interrupted his man with a whine. “Pleeeease?! I’ve got morning wood that I really need to get rid of!”

“David..! I- What are you wanting me to do? Have phone sex with you? Because I’m not about to jack off in this hotel room.”

“Will you talk dirty to me then? Please?” David was trying his best to not sound desperate, but of course he was desperate!

“Jesus Christ... fine. But if you end up giving me a boner I’m going to be pissed!”

“Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?”

Roger was quiet once again. “...Whatever. Are you ready?”

“One sec.” David set the phone down for a moment so that he could undress himself. He pulled off his shirt before reaching down and tugging down his pajamas and his boxers. He then reached over into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lotion, squirting some into his right hand. After finally getting situated, he picked up the phone again with his left hand. “Alright, I’m ready. Please make it good!”

“I will!” Roger cleared his throat and thought for a few moments about what he was going to say. “You’re so lucky that I’m in Scotland right now... because if I was home, God, you’d be in sooo much trouble. I’d have to punish you... and I’d punish you reeeal good.”

“Oh yeah? And what would you do to me?” David gently whispered into the phone as he lightly stroked himself with his fingertips. 

“Bad, bad things... first I think I’d have to shove you into the bed and tie your hands to the headboard. Then I’d stick my two fingers into your mouth so you could make them nice and wet. Then I’d slowly trace my wet fingers down your nude body and slip them into you... I know how much you love it when I finger you.”

David then had his hand wrapped around his cock and was rubbing it up and down, slowly and sensually.

“I’d take my fingers and curl them to make sure they were hitting your sweet spot, and you know how easy it is for me to find your sweet spot, don’t you?”

“I do...” David whined into the phone. At this point he couldn’t take it anymore, so he took his hand off of his member and slid it down lower where he very delicately inserted his two fingers into himself. “Fuck...” he moaned into the phone as he let his head lull back further into the pillow. 

“But even though you love it when I finger you, nothing beats the feeling of when I stick my long, eight inch cock inside of you. Is that your favorite?”

“Yes..!”

“Yes..what?”

“Yes, sir..! It’s my favorite!”

“Good. I fucking love the way it feels when I stick my cock inside of you... the way you beg me for more... the way you leave scratches on my back while I’m fucking you into the mattress... the way you scream my name as you cum all over me and yourself...”

“G-George, I- Oh God!” David began to curl his fingers even faster inside of himself. His toes were also beginning to curl, and his legs were starting to shake. 

“You’re such a fucking slut sometimes. You’re my slut, though, understood? I’m the only one that can make you cum. And you’re not allowed to cum until I say you are, either!” Roger knew very well that David loved it when he was in charge. There was something about Roger being dominate and demanding during sex that was just so arousing to him. 

“George, I cant- I-“ David could begin to feel a pit of pleasure grow inside his stomach. 

“I said that you’re not allowed to cum until I tell you that you can. I want you to tell me what you’re imagining right now.”

“I’m... you’re fucking my brains out... oh my god!” David hit his sweet spot and jerked his hips upwards a bit. “You’re kissing my neck, and I’m leaving scratches all down your b-back...” He hit his sensitive spot again, resulting in another buck of his hips. “I-I can’t-“

“Are you going to cum?”

“I can’t- I can’t not-!” David couldn’t hold it back anymore. He screamed his man’s name loudly as he came all over his own stomach and thighs; his legs were trembling as waves of pleasure bolted down his legs and up into his stomach. He sobbed Roger’s name once more as he rode out his climax with his fingers, his breathing loud and heavy and his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. Roger gave him a good thirty seconds or so to recollect himself before speaking again.

“That was fucking hot.” Groaned Roger, and both men laughed through the phone, both of them very satisfied with how the event turned out. 

“That was fucking great... It almost felt real!” David teased as he wiped a thin layer of sweat from his forehead. “No, really. That felt amazing, George... Christ.”

“I’m glad you thought so. It was super fucking sexy listening to you moan into the phone. I wasn’t expecting you to cum so quickly though! That was only about 2 minutes!”

“Shut up, it turned me on! We haven’t had sex in a whole 24 hours.” He complained dramatically. “Did it give you a boner?” There was a hint of pride in his voice. 

“...Possibly. But we don’t have time for me to do it over the phone, so I’ll have to go to the bathroom.” 

“Fine. I’ll let you do that, then. But call me again when you have the chance, okay? Even though that was pretty sexy, I still miss you.”

“I miss you too, Davy. I’ll probably be able to call around lunchtime, okay? I need to let you go so I can take care of this before they get back.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be looking forward to talking to you again!”

“Me too, sweetheart. I’ll speak to you soon. I love you.”

“I love you too! Bye, babe.”

“Bye, Davy.”

David set the phone down on the receiver and let out a satisfied sigh. He got up and grabbed a towel to wipe himself off, and just like that, David got back into bed and went right back to sleep, this time feeling much better than the night before.

TBC


	3. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David makes an easy mistake, resulting in one of the worst nights of his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I’m sorry that it took me so long to update, but I finally did! :’) I apologize if this chapter is a little dramatic, but oh well. 
> 
> WARNINGS: This chapter includes a pretty bad panic attack. It also includes a lil bit of alcohol. So be aware of that!

Three hours had passed until David finally woke up again.

However, the only reason he had woken up was because Nick was at his bedside, shaking his shoulder. 

“Dave? Are you alright?” Asked the drummer the second David opened his eyes. 

David blinked. He was obviously not expecting Nick to be the first thing he saw when he woke up. “Huh?”

“Are you alright?” He repeated. “It’s almost noon and you’re still in bed. Rog asked me to come check on you, remember?”

David had completely forgotten that Roger wasn’t at home. The sudden realization made him frown. “Oh, yeah... that’s right. Sorry man, I spaced it.”

“Are you alright?” Nick asked a third time. 

David nodded, realizing that he probably looked like a mess due to his earlier shenanigans on the phone. “Yeah, I am! Erm... would you mind giving me just a moment to get dressed and stuff..?” He asked as he nonchalantly pulled up one of the blankets a bit. 

“Oh, certainly!” Nick nodded as well. 

“Thanks. Feel free to go downstairs and make yourself at home. I’ll be down there in a few moments.”

“Okay. I’ll go make us some tea!” Announced the drummer, and he made his way out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen, where he indeed began making the two some tea. 

Once his band mate was out of sight, David rolled out of bed and hurried over to his closet, where he picked out some briefs and black flares, deciding to keep on the shirt that he was already wearing. After all, it still smelled like Roger, and it made him feel better. 

He then went over to the bathroom and wasted no time getting his face washed, his teeth brushed, and his clothes on so that he could go downstairs and enjoy his friend’s company. Despite being a bit startled by Nick’s presence just a few minutes earlier, David really did appreciate him coming over and spending time with him to make his day a little less lonely and quiet. 

Once David felt like he was freshened up enough, he trotted down the stairs to join the other man in the kitchen. 

Nick, who was at the stove heating up the kettle, offered David a smile. “There you are. G’morning- I mean, g’afternoon! Did you sleep alright?”

The guitarist sat down at the kitchen table and let out a soft sigh. “Decently. Wasn’t the best night’s sleep, but, I mean, I slept.”

Nick nodded understandingly. “It happens to the best of us.”

“Yeah...” He chuckled quietly. “I just missed Roger a lot is all.” He admitted. 

“Ah, I see.” Nick frowned. “I’m sorry, mate. Are you feeling okay?”

Somehow, David was feeling decent. Obviously he was still rather bummed that his love was in a completely different country, but at that moment, he was okay. “Yes, actually. I bloody miss him, but I’m alright, I think.”

Nick took the steaming kettle of tea off of the stove and set it aside before sourcing two teacups from one of the cupboards. “Oh, well that’s wonderful to hear, then!” He said as he poured some of the drink into both cups and added two sugars to each, and he then brought them over to the kitchen table where David was sitting, sliding one of them his way. 

“Thanks, Nick. Means a lot. How about you, how are you feeling?” He asked as he lifted the cup of tea and started to gently blow on it. 

“I’ve been fairly well! Lindy is three months along. I’ve been getting a little nervous to become a father, though.” Nick explained. “Have you ever wanted kids?”

David furrowed his brows at the question. “Oh, Christ, no!” He shook his head. “They’re not really my thing, y’know? I can barely take care of myself, let alone another human being. But I’m happy for you, man! You’re going to be a wonderful father, and that’s a simple fact.”

David’s compliments made the drummer grin. “Thanks, Dave. That means a lot.” He took a sip of his tea. 

Nick hung out at the flat for another two hours, and the two men did various things, such as had a drawing contest, jammed out, made some lunch, as well as simply chatted about different topics. David had a hell of a time and very much enjoyed his friend’s company, so of course, he grew dismal again once the other man left. 

The flat felt so quiet and lonely. David hadn’t gotten a call from Roger since that morning, which didn’t help his mood. He knew that it was the day of the funeral, though, so he assumed that his love was busy with family. But, he still missed him. A lot. 

Another two hours passed as David decided to get some house cleaning done. He did the dishes, vacuumed, mopped, washed some clothes, and cleaned the windows. But once he’d finished, he knew that he still wasn’t satisfied. 

The guitarist wasn’t sure what on earth to do to occupy himself. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Roger, but being that he didn’t have a phone number to call, that was out of the picture until the bassist called first. 

David went over and sat on the sofa, the only sounds being the clock ticking and his own breathing. He then looked at the clock on the wall, the time being only four thirty. He let out a long sigh as he sunk into the cushions, his mood growing more and more solemn. He just wanted his baby was all; that’s who was occupying his mind. 

As he sat there in thought and silence, he began to slowly lull into slumber; being sad can easily make one tired, and David was clearly no exception. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep on the sofa. 

The man certainly hadn’t planned to sleep for another four hours, but it happened. And when he woke up, he wished that he hadn’t. The second that he opened his eyes, he could feel the suffocating tightness in his chest—his whole body was tingly and achy and cold and felt like it was being crushed—and the worst part was that there would be no relief until the next day. 

He forgot to take his medication that morning. Great. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” David groaned to himself upon realizing his mistake. He’d been so occupied with Nick that he completely spaced the fact that he had pills to take in the morning. 

He couldn’t even get out of bed. The crippling anxiety that was flowing through his body prevented him from doing so. All he could do was stare at the ceiling and think; he thought about how stupid he felt for forgetting his meds, and he thought about the fact that Roger hadn’t called yet. The latter stung the most. 

As he continued to stare at the plain white surface above him, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and his anxiety began to flare even more. What if something had gone wrong? What if Roger had gotten into a car accident? What if he was cheating with some Scottish bird? What if he finally realized that he was worth more and decided to leave him? The possibilities were endless. 

“Oh my god...” David quickly sat up on the sofa, his blue eyes stricken with fear and panic.

He quickly stood up and walked over to the phone, making sure that it hadn’t been accidentally unplugged by one of the cats. But it hadn’t been. He knew that he couldn’t sleep through such a loud ring, either. Maybe the phone’s ringing had been silenced somehow? No, that’s not possible, he thought. His mind was racing with every possible scenario as to why Roger hadn’t called yet. He was freaked the fuck out, to say the least. 

David began to pace back and forth in the living room, his face hot and his legs weak. He could feel his chest begin to tighten even more than before, and he could’ve sworn that he was suffocating. He had to sit down again because he was afraid he was going to pass out. 

Once he sat back down, his nervousness turned into a full fledged panic attack. He began to hyperventilate, his body desperate and begging for air. He wrapped his arms around himself, and he couldn’t even hear himself begin to cry over the sounds of his panicked breathing and his heart pounding so hard it could put a hole through his chest. He could also feel sweat starting to form at his forehead despite his body trembling in a cold flash. 

Simply by pure coincidence, however, the telephone began to ring. Just as usual, the sudden sharp noise made the man jump, but this time more than usual. 

David almost couldn’t believe that the phone was actually ringing. He stared at for a moment, his breathing still extremely deep and quick. But, because of all of the adrenaline rushing through his body, he was able to stand up and walk over to the phone, and he picked it up hesitantly. 

“Hello..?” He answered almost incoherently, as his voice was hoarse and he was still hyperventilating.

“Dave?” Replied the bassist on the other line, noticing the strain in David’s voice. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

David was beyond relieved to hear Roger’s voice on the other line. Though, it didn’t exactly make him feel better. “George? Thank fucking god...” He sighed loudly, taking in another deep and sharp breath immediately after. “George, w-where have you been?!”

“I’ve been out all day, baby, the funeral was today... after we got back to the hotel, I went out and searched for a pay phone so that I could talk to you more.” Roger explained. “But what’s going on? You sound like you’re crying..?”

David could not get himself to calm down, even though he knew Roger was safe and was talking to him, which is what initially caused him to freak out. “I.. I forgot to take my pills this morning... I can’t s-stop shaking and crying, I can barely breathe...”

“Oh my god, why didn’t you take your pills?!” Roger demanded eagerly, knowing exactly how badly things could get for David when he missed a dosage. “Did Nick not come over to check on you?”

“No, he did... he came over for a few hours, which is why I forgot to take them.” David managed to explain between cries and breaths. 

Roger brought a hand to his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair in a stressed manner. “David, you take them every single morning. How could you possibly forget to take them?” His voice was stern and serious. 

“Don’t fucking get mad at me!” David snapped loudly into the phone, which was rare. The man rarely even rose his voice. “Nick came over at twelve and hung around for a few hours. We were doing different things, so I didn’t even think about it!” 

“David, I’m not mad at you—I’m fucking worried! I know how you get when you don’t take your medicine! Where are you right now, what room are you in?”

Roger’s worried demeanor definitely wasn’t helping David’s own panicked one. “I-I’m in the living room...” David managed to mumble into the phone, as he was starting to grow lightheaded from hyperventilating. 

Roger wasn’t sure what to do. Usually when David forgot to take his meds, the bassist was always able to be there with him and hold him and reassure him. But, he was in a completely different country this time. He stayed quiet for a moment as he tried to think of what to do. However, that small amount of silence sent David over the edge. 

“Please just come home... please...” David started sobbing into the phone. He didn’t even care if he was being loud or dramatic; he was in a full panic and the only person that could make it all better was Roger. “I’m begging you, George, please..! I-I can’t be alone right now, I-“

“David-“

“I will fucking do anything..!” David cried breathlessly. “Please, George, I... I’m about to lose it!” It was as if he was completely losing control of himself. “I need you here with me, I swear to god, I’ll do anything...”

“David, listen to me..!” Roger raised his voice momentarily; he wasn’t mad or angry, he just needed David to listen. However, he was starting to get more and more nervous for his lover. He knew he’d never forgive himself if something terrible happened. “Davy,” he spoke again, this time in a more gentle voice. “Will you please listen to me?”

David let out a loud, shaky exhale, but decided to let Roger speak. “Yes...”

“Thank you. I just want you to breathe for a minute, okay? Just take in some nice, deep, slow breaths for me. I’ll do it with you, yeah?”

The guitarist sniffled and wiped his wet cheeks with his sleeve, even though tears kept falling. His breathing was still rather labored and shaky. “George, I don’t think I can-“

“Yes you can. I don’t want to hear that. Just try, okay? Please just try for me.”

David was quiet for a few seconds. “Okay...”

“Alright. Just take in a deep breath, okay? As deep as you can.” 

Roger listened as his boyfriend on the other line attempted to take in a deep breath; he managed to inhale for a few seconds before his breath was interrupted by a sharp, involuntary gasp from his hyperventilating. “Fuck- I’m sorry, it’s hard-“

“No, that was good, that was good!” Roger reassured David. “Let’s try it again, okay?”

David nodded, even though Roger couldn’t see him. “Alright...” After a few moments, he tried to inhale deeply once more, but it didn’t work, making David burst into tears yet again. “I can’t..!”

“Davy, yes you can! You just need to-“ 

Suddenly, without even thinking about it, David slammed the phone roughly back onto its cradle. He couldn’t handle everything that was going on at once, with Roger trying to talk to him along with him barely being able to see or breathe or think straight. It all became too much for him too quickly. 

He then buried his face into his hands and sobbed even more. He couldn’t even think about anything; at this point, his mind was so overworked that it just seemed blank. This was definitely the worst panic attack he’d ever experienced. 

The phone began to ring again after a few moments. But, instead of answering it, David roughly shoved the phone and its receiver off of the table and onto the ground, which caused its cord to get yanked out of the wall, making the ringing stop and the room become silent. The silence was almost deafening. 

David had also grown completely silent, and he just stared at the shattered pieces of plastic scattered around the floor; he was completely shocked at what he’d just done. His face was pale, his eyes were red, and he was still trembling, but all he could do was stare. He couldn’t even feel any regret towards what he’d just done, just shock. 

After a whole minute of just staring at the broken phone on the ground, feeling paralyzed and dizzy during those sixty seconds, David managed to snap out of it, and he slowly and calmly walked over to the fridge, where he pulled out a bottle of whiskey. It was Roger’s, as the guitarist never drank, but tonight was different. 

He checked to make sure the cats had food and water before lethargically slumping up the stairs and into the bedroom, where he set the alcohol on the side table and crawled under the covers, not making a single peep. His breakdown had completely drained him of any energy he had left in him, to the point where he couldn’t cry anymore even if he wanted to. 

Once he was settled in bed, he grabbed the bottle next to him and unscrewed the cap, taking a large swig straight from the glass. The liquid stung his throat immensely, but he didn’t have it in him to even care, and before he knew it, he had downed half of the bottle of whiskey, which was more alcohol than he’d ever had in his entire life.

Once he felt like he had enough, he calmly screwed the cap back onto the bottle and set it aside before sinking into the mattress and closing his eyes, falling into a deep sleep only minutes later.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after David’s breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Sorry about not updating here for almost half a year... I’ve been super busy, and I’ve also had writer’s block. BUT I’ve had the inspiration to write lately, so here’s another chapter! It’s probably a little rusty, but hopefully it’s okay <3

Twelve hours. 

David had slept for twelve hours straight. 

By the time he had woken up, it was two in the afternoon. When David managed to peel his eyes open, it was as if he’d been staring straight at the sun, so he instantly squeezed them back shut. 

As seconds went by, the man noticed an ache in his head, and it was growing worse and worse. 

“Oh my god...” David groaned hoarsely as he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. He felt like absolutel shit—and that was an understatement. 

Once he was finally able to get his eyes open, David slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Everything that had happened the night before was slowly starting to come back to him. The man bit his bottom lip and crawled out of bed, the pain in his head throbbing with each step he took. 

He made his way over to the bathroom, and he looked in the mirror at himself, and he looked absolutely awful. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a complete mess. But at this point, David didn’t care much about his appearance. He did his business before leaving the bathroom again, mentally preparing himself to go down to the living room where last night’s mess resided. 

David slowly went down the stairs, one by one, and then down the hall. Once he was there, he paused for a moment before finally entering the living room, and there it was... the shattered telephone all over the floor. He stared at the mess in a shocked manner; he couldn’t believe that it was THAT bad, and he couldn’t believe that he had hung up on Roger like that. 

“Fuck,” David thought. “George...”

He couldn’t even fathom what Roger was probably thinking. The last thing Roger had heard from him was him having a complete and utter meltdown, and then the line hanging up. Then, the call wouldn’t have even gone through after the cord was unplugged. 

David had only been awake for not even five minutes, and he was already anxiety stricken again. There was no way for him to get ahold of Roger since he was staying at a hotel. Who knows if he was even there anymore. 

However, the ache in David’s head from drinking and crying so much was just too much for him to be able to do anything, so he slowly sat down on the sofa—in the same spot where he had his breakdown the night before—and simply sighed. He had no energy to do anything. 

After a few minutes of sitting there and sulking, David decided the wisest thing to do next would be to actually take his pill for the day, so he pulled himself off of the sofa and went into the kitchen. He sourced his bottle of pills and took his dose. 

“Finally,” He thought. “I’ve done something right.”

– 4 HOURS LATER –

The last few hours had been very uneventful. For whatever reason, Nick didn’t come to visit that day. David ate some lunch, which definitely helped his hangover as well as the hunger pains in his stomach. Then, he mustered up the energy to sweep up and throw away the plastic and metal shards all over the floor. He also got the cats fed and taken care of, so all there was left to do was wait. 

At around dinner time—he hadn’t quite bothered to shower or fix his hair up, but gravity weighed it down to normal—David had found himself softly playing the guitar in the living room. He wasn’t playing anything in specific, just random melodies he’d made up as he went along. 

That’s when he heard the door unlock, and before David even realized what or who it was, the door flung wide open, and in came none other than Roger. 

“David fucking Gilmour.” Roger spat with an unidentifiable emotion; was it anger? Relief? Probably a mix of both. 

He basically slammed the door shut and dropped his suitcase on the ground before rushing over to his boyfriend, who had just stood up from the couch upon his arrival. Roger grabbed David by the shoulders and pulled him into the biggest, tightest hug you could ever imagine. 

“What the fuck happened?!” Roger demanded loudly, though he didn’t even soften his embrace around the shorter man. Even though he was quite furious at that very moment, he was more than relieved to see that David was at LEAST still alive. “Do you know how fucking worried I was? I thought you were going to kill your self for fuck sake!“

It sounded to David like Roger was crying, and when Roger pulled away slightly to look at him in the eyes, he saw that he was indeed. It was odd, because David had never, ever seen Roger cry before. 

“I’m sorry...” Was all that David could think of to say. He was quite taken back. 

“What happened?!” Roger asked again, wiping a stray tear that had escaped from his eye. “Please tell me you didn’t do anything... oh god, you didn’t take anything, did you?! Please, David...”

“No, I didn’t...” David told him, and it was the truth. “I.. I didn’t do anything, and I didn’t take anything. I was having a panic attack, and I’m sorry. I don’t know how it got so bad...”

“It got so bad because I wasn’t here to help you... I’m never fucking leaving you like that again. Not a chance.” Roger declared before pulling David back against himself tightly, pressing a firm kiss to his cheek. “I’m just so glad you’re okay... David, I was so fucking scared, you have no idea. I thought I was going to come home to you dead... and I couldn’t even explain to my mum why I was so upset.”

“I’m sorry.. I wasn’t trying to do this to you, George. I couldn’t call you or anything; I kind of broke the phone...”

“Is that what happened?” Roger turned his head to where the phone WOULD be. “You broke it?”

“I freaked out and I shoved it off of the table...”

“Why did you do that? And why while I was on the phone with you?”

“I don’t know!” David whimpered. “I don’t know why I did any of the shit I did last night. I wasn’t thinking straight. God, I’m surprised I even remember it.” He let out a sigh, then looked up at the taller man. “Wait... weren’t you supposed to be home tomorrow?”

“You bloody think I was going to wait until tomorrow to come home? I managed to get myself a ticket for an earlier flight.”

David looked down at the ground, then at Roger again. “Did it cost a lot of money?”

“That’s not important. What’s important is that I’m here now and that you’re alive.”

Roger rested his chin on top of David’s head and closed his eyes. He wasn’t crying anymore, and he’d managed to calm himself down for the most part. He just knew that money could be replaced, but David couldn’t. 

“Are your mum and uncle still in Scotland?” David asked. 

Roger nodded. “They were so confused about why I had to leave, I told them I’d explain later.” 

“What are you going to tell them?”

“I dunno, Davy, I dunno. But I don’t want to have to think about that right now. I’m exhausted, I need to lay down.” It was true; now Roger was the one with dark circles under his eyes. “Will you lay down with me?”

David looked up at Roger guiltily once more with his deep ocean eyes and nodded. “Of course...”

Roger let out a gentle sigh and pressed his lips against David’s; god, it felt so good for them to finally kiss again. 

After a moment, the two parted as they made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom, where David found himself to be for a good portion of Roger’s absence. 

Roger kicked his shoes off by the foot of the bed before crawling onto his side of the bed, not bothering to change his clothes or anything. He held his arms out wide for David, to which the smaller man crawled into them and laid his head on Roger’s chest. Roger wrapped his arms around him securely and pulled the blanket over them both, mostly to keep David warm. 

“I’m sorry.” David said after a few moments of silence. 

“It’s okay,” Roger whispered. “I forgive you. And I love you.”

“I love you too, George.”

—TBC—

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully it didn’t seem too rushed or anything, I’m still trying to improve my writing with every chapter!
> 
> Also, feedback is very much appreciated! Thank you!!!


End file.
